Threatening Silence
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Fights, the two of them hated them. Leaving both frustrated and in tears. One thing sends her over the edge, and he's afraid of loosing everything. Strong language.


Silence overcame the two young adults, who faced each other, but neither bothered to gaze at the other. The young man folded his arms, shiting his weight from one side to another as he took a short glance at the young woman in front of him, stress clearly written on her face. He let out a breath, shaking his head slowly. And as if she took his breath for a word, she rolled her eyes, looking further to the right, a hand on her hip. They stood in the bedroom; which they shared. How much longer, neither of them knew.

He opened his mouth to speak, but reluctantly closed it, seeing how her eyes shot right over at him. Anger bewerled up inside of him, which he knew was for the upcoming arguement. His auburn hair was wet and slick, he had gotten out of the shower ten minutes ago, only to find the very blonde waiting. She had her hair pulled back into the typical pig tails and wore a simple black nightgown that stopped mid theigh. He had sensed tension the whole day, he knew what was wrong, but wanted to ignore it.

"Should I even bother defending myself or should I just leave now?" He finally managed to say after another moment of silence, causing her amethyst eyes to gaze hard at him. She scrunched up her face, annoyed with what he said, but didn't make a bother to reply. "Because to be honest with you, I never get a say in any of these fights."

She seemed to crack her silence. "That's a lie, and you know it." She muttered to him with a low voice. Her voice was cold as well, as if she knew what she wanted to say, but didn't want to. "Got anything else that you'd like to share? I'd love to hear it."

"Stop being so damn sarcastic with me." He shot back at her once she finished her sentence, causing her to jump a little. "That's all you ever do! Be sarcastsic! Live a little!"

"So this is my fault?" She questioned him, looking down at the bed. She opened her mouth, but closed it as quickly as she opened it. Her gaze slowly returned to him, where he stood with his arms by his side, attempting to find a reasonable answer. She scoffed and took a step closer to him, opening her mouth once again. "So everything's my fault, isn't it?" She repeated, not letting him respond. "It's my fault that I have to work so much? It's _my_ fault that _you're_ going out at night?"

"I didn't mention anything about it being your fault!" He finally bellowed at her. "All I said was that you're so sarcastic! You never take a joke anymore!" He didn't bother to move closer to her, she had that covered. "And if we are getting on the topic of who's fault this is, sure! Why not make it your fault?"

She groaned, putting her hand on her face. In an attempt to calm herself down, she started to take slow breaths. "It isn't my fault." She replied after a moment, lowering her hand to look at the agervated auburn. "If it was, I'd be apologizing! I'm not apologizing!" She then sighed afterwards, so much for staying calm.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Right, just right! Because it's my fault to find something to do while you're recording!"

Her eyes narrowed at him, fingers brushing against the wood frame of the bed. "What else am I supposed to assume, when I can smell another fragrance on your clothes.. that isn't mine?" Her voice was cold once again, and a bit shaky. He stared back at her, his words not uttering out his mouth. "Is she better than me?" She managed to ask after a long moment of silence.

Was he supposed to say no, and make this arguement better? Or would it make it worse, seeing how he went back for more if he considered her worse than his own girlfriend. "It's not what it looks like.." he uttered, hoping it was enough.

"Oh _of course_ it's not what it looks like!" Was the shout that he got thrown at him, her eyes staring right into him. "Because all boyfriends are supposed to go get frisky while their own girlfriend is busy! I must be mistaken then!" She was getting louder by the minute, as if rage swam throughout her blood.

"Are you just jealou-"

"That is the _worst_ question you could ask right now!" She cut him off with her shouting, voice high. "Maybe you have forgotten, but I'm your girlfriend! Does that mean nothing to you?"

He finally started to lower his hands, looking away from the raging blonde. He wasn't even sure why in the first place he had starting seeing the other girl. His heart was aching at the moment, he knew that he was going to loose her, no matter what. Cheating was the one thing she couldn't stand, she had mentioned it to him before a while back. "Of course it means something to me!" He finally replied, looking over at her.

"Oh, I see, only something." She uttered to him, she sighed and turned around. "Apparently I thought wrong.." she stopped, taking a long breath, emotions running throughout her.

"C'mon.. it doesn't have to be like this!" He shouted after her, taking a step towards her. Millions of thoughts rampaged throughout the auburn, how stupid he was, how he should have been the better person. "We can fix this, Utau! We can fix this!"

"_Bullshit_." She replied, looking over her shoudler at him. Watching his expression change from dread to distress. "_Bullshit_... We can't fix this. You fucked up, why do you deserve another chance?"

He stopped walking towards her, taking in what she muttered to him. He stood a good two feet away from her, and if he really tried, he could reach her and pull her into his arms. The point that she made was clear, and he knew it. He didn't deserve to have her, after the what he had done, ingored her, and slept with another girl. He couldn't find a reason why he did deserve another chance, so he looked up into her eyes, and saw the hurt. The pain that was so evident in her amethyst eyes. The pain that he had caused.

She looked forward and took another deep breath, trying to hold her emotions back. "You threw a whole two year relationship down the drain." She mustered after a moment. "You're sick, Kukai, sick."

He watched as she made her way to the door, and all that Kukai could say was "fuck" repeatedly as she left. The door swayed open a bit as he listened to her footsteps, figuring out where she was going. He made an abrupt dash for the door, swining it open and reached for the blonde that lingered in the hallway. His arms wraped around the blonde's waist, where they always were when he comforted her. He locked his arms, not wanting to let her go. Her body shook, from the emotions that she finally let out. She raised her arms, and made an attempt to push him away, to escape the pain that she was enduring. He lowered his head to hers, eyes growing tears. "Don't go.. don't go." He whispered, keeping his arms locked around her.

Fresh tears rolled down the blonde's face, as everything she had was getting torn right out of her. She couldn't control the emotions that filled her, that made her body shake, the tears that wouldn't stop coming, and the ache that grew in her heart. She continued to try and push him away, but he was stronger than she was. Her cries started to become louder, and what she tried to utter became incoherrent. He pressed his forehead against hers, tears blurring his vision as he continued to keep her close. And he knew, as much begging he was going to do, it was going to be nothing in the end. He pulled the straw which he knew meant that it was over, that would send her over the edge.

"Let me go." She uttered after a moment, still in an attempt to push him away. Her breaths had slowed to a reasonable pace and the tears stopped. Kukai's tears came to a stop a few seconds later, but he's breathing continued at a rapid pace. As much as it killed him in the inside, his iron grip slowly loosened, letting the slim blonde out of his arms. He was able to get a good look at her face now, whatever makeup she had applied earlier was now ruined, frozen in place where it once ran down her cheeks. Her lip quivered, amethyst eyes piercing through his own emerald eyes. "I.."

His gaze flickered over to her lips. Lips that he loved too much. "I love you." He abruptly said, not allowing her to muster what she wanted. His arms reached forward, cupping her face with his hands and stepped towards her. Without even knowing what he was doing, his lips pressed against her and wished that he could just have her forever and he hadn't messed up. Her body shifted, and he was expecting her to shout at him and hit him hard. All that came out of her was a low moan and an attempt to push him away. He broke away after a moment, his breaths still not slowed down and stared into her eyes.

She stepped away, biting her lower lip and gazed at the ground. "I _loved_ you." She said to him, watching his face drop with sorrow. She grabbed what she managed to muster in the silence that overcame them, and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him, gulping. She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

_Click... Click... Click..._

The sound of her heels walking off. And right when he was ready to run after one more time, blackness overcame his eyesight.

His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. Not that he even remembered laying down to begin with. He looked around the darkness, unsure of where he was, until a door perched open and a figure walked into the room. Sluggishly, he blinked and tried to find a light nearby. His fingers brushed across a metal chain, where they then wrapped around and gently tugged down on, letting light enter the darkness. He looked over where he heard the other figure and his eyes widened.

There in front of him was Utau, hair a bit of a mess and looking oddly tired. When she met his gaze she smiled lightly at him. "Hi honey, didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly, turning around for the dresser to change.

He groaned in confusion and sat up higher, looking from one side of the room to another. It was their bedroom. "A..aren't you mad at me?" He uttered finally, watching her change into simple pajamas. As soon as he spoke, she looked over at him.

"No.." she replied after a moment, then narrowed her eyes. "Should I be?" She questioned. "Did you forget to put the dishes in the dishwasher?"

Kukai pondered over her question, did he put the dishes in the dishwasher? "Wait.. you mean we didn't fight?" He asked her as she walked over to the bed, a confused look on her face. "And yes, I put the dishes in the dishwasher." He added as she lifted the blankets and laid down next to him.

She stretched, letting out a yawn and perched herself up on her side, an arm supporting her. "We haven't fought in months, Kukai. Are you feeling okay?" He laid back down and faced her on his side, looking into her amethyst eyes. A smile crept up onto his lips and kissed her forehead.

"I am now." He whispered to her, caressing her face with his free hand and winked at her. She smiled back at him and leaned towards him, kissing him quickly before leaning over him, giving him a good peak at her chest, and turned off the lamp. "I guess I just had a nightmare."

Her hand grazed over his shoulder, and onto his face. "Well," she started as she brought her face closer to his. He was able to make out a few of her facial features. "Everything's okay now, right?"

He grinned, gently pressing her back against the bed, body over hers. His lips shortly met hers and parted to let her tongue enter to find his. Her hands brushed against his bare chest and played with his hair. He pulled away and she smiled at him, the smile that she gave no one else. "Absolutely." He replied, kissing her once again.


End file.
